wcutchimeraclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Whiteshadow
{image} *''Played by wintergreen'' 'Biography' ''Soul Animal Andean Mountain Cat Description Whiteshadow is small, and her pelt is fluffy, which gives her a scruffy look. The color is pure white with a tinge of silver, with black stockings on her paws, black ears and a black tail. Her eyes are a dark amber. Personality Whiteshadow is reserved and quiet. She will try to shoulder all her burdens alone rather than burden someone else with them. She trys to mask her feelings, acting as though everything is fine. She gets irritated easily, but seldom raises her voice. She is observant, taking notice of details, but she has trouble reading social cues. She is an extremely curious cat, and due to her quiet nature, will often try to figure things out on her own. She is somewhat shy, and has trouble approaching others. Because of this, making friends is difficult for her. She is very modest, and will often shrug off praise. She is friendly, and is willing to offer help to others if they ask. She's also a little impatient, and she can't keep her attention focused on one thing for too long without having something to do, like fidget. History Whiteshadow was an only kit born to Swiftblaze (cheetah chimera) and Blackshadow (bat-eared fox chimera). As a kit, Whiteshadow admired her father, and enjoyed listening to the stories he told her. After her mother died protecting her apprentice from a Pierce Hawk, Whiteshadow was devasted as she was close to her mother. During this time, her father provided comfort, thus creating a strong bond between father and daughter. When Whiteshadow became an apprentice, during her free time she'd often go hunting with her father. On one of these hunting trips, they caught a charger, but Blackshadow got crippled in the process and had to retire. When she finally became a warrior, she managed to muster up the courage to ask the leader if she could take on the suffix -shadow, after her father. The leader agreed and she got the name Whiteshadow. Just recently, Blacksahdow died of old age, and Whiteshadow is still feeling the effects. 'Other' Age 22 moons Gender Female Rank Warrior Skills Whiteshadow is an amazing climber, and can climb a tree pretty fast. she is a good tracker, thanks to her attention to detail. She can hold her own in a fight, but her fighting skills are only slightly better that average because her blows lack power. Suprisingly, despite her fluffy pelt, she can swim quite well. She's also pretty fast, but not that much faster than average. Weaknesses Her impatient, can't focus for long without fidgeting nature makes her hunting skills less than average, and it also means hiding is not her strong point. She's not very agile, either, and she's not that strong. 'Relations' Mother: Swiftblaze (cheetah chimera) - deceased Father: Blackshadow (bat-eared fox chimera) - deceased "Main" family ''This section lists all direct family ::::List format: ::::::::Mother: Swiftblaze ::::::::Father: Blackshadow ::::::::Siblings: ~~ ''"Side" family ''This section lists all non-direct family ::::List format: ::::::::Mate: ~~ ::::::::Kit(s): ~~ ::::::::Cousin(s): ~~ ::::::::Uncle(s): ~~ ::::::::Aunt(s): ~~ ::::::::Grandmother(s): ~~ ::::::::Grandfather(s): ~~ ::::::::Niece(s): ~~ ::::::::Nephew(s): ~~ 'Trivia' Category:She-cats